ARC: Amelia Rose Cutter
by Amnagreile99
Summary: A thought: What if Claudia disappearing from existence wasn't the only thing that changed? What if in this new reality... Cutter had a daughter! Set in early season 2, canon characters plus my OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my very first Primeval fanfic and I was inspired by the season 1 finale when Claudia was cut from existince. I thought that maybe Jenny didn't have to be the ONLY thing that changed, maybe in this new reality, Cutter and Helen had a daughter and gave her up for adoption, then the daughter slowly found her way back to Cutter. There will be a lot of drama and confusion, then who knows? Oh right, I DO! And now, couragous reader... carry on forthward and continue your journey.**

**~Amnagreile99**

* * *

**Connor's POV**

The day had been going so well. Abby and I had been talking in the break room and so far, there had been no warning signs of an anomaly. Yet. Anyway, Cutter had been shut away for a little while and kept a little more to himself. He seemed a little off since meeting the new PR Jenny. Lester hadn't bothered us in a little while, we were just a little bored. But in a good way. Me and Abby walked into the main room, with the big dome roof. In the middle of a sentence though, Abby broke off and froze.

"Abby? What is it?" I asked.

"Shhh. Shh." She held a hand up. "I heard something."

"What?" I whispered.

"A groan or something from the vent."

I stopped. Had someone broken in?

"I'll go get Cutter." I said, before taking off for his office.

"Cutter!" I cried, throwing open the door.

Cutter glanced up at me before looking back down at his work.

"What is it Connor?" He asked.

"I think someone's broken into the ARC." Cutter stopped for two seconds, then stood up and headed for the door.

"Where?" He asked plainly.

"Main room."

We practically ran there to see Stephen standing with Abby and two guards, looking up at the ceiling.

"What's happening so far?" Cutter asked.

"Just sounds. Nothing attacked, so most likely not a creature." Stephen responded, not looking our way.

A couple more snaps and groans were heard from the metal vent directly above us.

"What - or who, do you think it is Cutter?" I asked.

"Not sure."

Now, almost the entire staff was standing in the main room, looking up.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here!" I heard Lester's voice shout. I turned, he was walking towards us.

"We think something's in the vent." Cutter said calmly.

"We're not sure what it -" I was cut off by a huge snapping sound and the sound of bending metal.

"What the-" I looked up too late as I only had a split second before getting hit by a falling girl.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

The vent was not the most comfortable mode of transportation, but to get into the main room, I would have to deal. Crawling through the metal tubing, I contemplated why I was putting myself through this for something that might not even end up in my favour. Then I remembered what I had run away from, what I was leaving. Even if it didn't work out, I had a whole bunch of other options. Shaking my head, I decided that I would deal with that when the time came. I had to focus on crawling through the vent. I'd watched them do this on Zach and Cody, so I could do it too. The vent made a metal, echo-sounding groan from my weight. Groans were never good. I crawled further and I thought I heard a snap. Oh no. It would ruin the surprise! From way below me, I could hear the faintest sentence yelling about what was going on. They had noticed, and they were probably staring up at me as of this second. But I kept going. Pushing some of my light brown hair behind my ear, I made it a couple more crawl steps before I heard the sickening sound of bending metal, snapping bolts. The hard surface under me gave way and I screamed as I was plummeting down to a solid concrete floor, where at least a dozen people were staring at me.

I screamed bloody murder as I plummeted downwards. The floor seemed to get closer, and I saw a face look up at me, before I smacked into it, sending both of us flat to the ground. The... man, as I could now clearly see, seemed like I had knocked him out on impact, but I felt my own self fading, as the impact had had its own toll on me. My eyes closed as a familiar face with ginger hair looked down at me.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

The girl had fallen from the sky, literally. But now she had accomplished something near impossible: She had knocked out both Connor and herself with only one fall. Cutter looked at the girl, she seemed to be around 10 years old. But I could tell three things were on everybody's mind: where did she come from, why did she break in, and who was going to carry them, because we couldn't leave them there.

"I'll grab the girl." I offered, already pulling her out of the tangle of legs and arms.

Dragging her away from the main room, I picked her skinny body up and carried to a small extra room holding a few cots. Connor would have to be brought here as well. Putting her down, I leaned over and brushed the hair out her eyes. Getting a better look, she had the sort of feel like she resembled someone. I had an instant dislike of her, like she was doing something wrong and I had to deal with it.

"Who is she?" I heard a voice behind me. Whipping around to face Cutter, he took a few steps into the room.

"And why would an 11 year old girl break into the ARC?" He continued.

"I don't know. Maybe a spy or something for Helen?"

"Helen wouldn't sink as low as using a child to spy. I know that." He seemed certain.

"You don't know everything."

"I know Helen more than you do."

I turned back to the girl. I felt a slight wind blow past me as Cutter now stood staring at her.

"She looks familiar." He said. "Like someone I know."

"I got that feeling too."

Cutter brushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

"Who's bringing Connor?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"We found an old gurney we're using for transport." He answered. "Connor'll be here shortly."

"Speak of the devil." I said, both of us turning to see some black-clothed guards wheel in Connor.

"Is he alright?" Cutter asked.

"Just a good knock to the head. He'll be up and about soon enough." The guards left and I heard one mutter. "And causing mayhem soon enough."

I scowled as they left and walked over to the cot they had put him on.

"He's bleeding." I said, as indeed there was a streak of blood on his forehead.

"Well, considering he was just tackled by an 11 year old, he could be mush worse." Cutter responded.

"How are they?" I heard Stephen say as he walked in the small room.

"Good. A little bleeding but they'll both be fine." I answered.

He walked over to the girl and peered at her.

"Serious déjà vu." He muttered.

"I know." I said back.

Footsteps were rushing towards us and a guard appeared in the doorway.

"Anomaly. Animal attack."

"Where?" Stephen and Cutter said at the same time.

"The park on the north side."

"We're on it." Cutter said, already heading for the door. "Watch the girl and Connor."

"Yes, sir."

"Abby? Stephen? Let's go."

I followed Cutter out the door with Stephen close behind. We got in the car and headed to the anomaly site. We were lucky and it turned out the thing was one of those herbivores. After an hour, we were able to coax the dinosaur back through the anomaly. After a couple minutes, the anomaly closed. Easy. Too easy.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I opened my eyes a crack to see a pure white room. Sitting up in the cot, I looked around at my surroundings. In another corner of the room, lay the man I had whammed into while falling. Holding my thumping head, I winced as a stream of blood slid down my finger.

"I suggest you lay back down while I put the bandage on." Came a voice.

I turned my head to see a black-clothed man walking towards me with a medical kit. I tried to back away and ended up smacking my head against the back of my cot. He chuckled and held my head, staring at it intently. He pulled out a small disinfectant and wiped the trickling blood from my forehead. He threw out the napkin and stuck a bandage across the cut, running his thumb over it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think the better question would be is who are you?" The man smirked.

"My name's Amelia, but you can call me Amy." I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "And right now I need to talk to the leader."

"Lester?"

"No! You know, the ginger haired man, Nicholas Cutter." Saying the name felt weird.

"Cutter's the leader of the field team, not the operation. And why would you, an 11 year old girl, need to talk to him?" The man probed.

"An 11 year old girl has her reasons." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, you just wait 'till Cutter gets back. Don't go wandering around!" The man walked out glancing in the corner for a second.

I swiveled my head to see a small black circular thing on the wall, a camera. Great, 24/7 surveillance. I leaned back against cot and surveyed my surroundings. The room was mostly empty except for a few cots, two of which were occupied by me and the man. Like I always did in a strange place, I fingered the small silver locket that hung around my neck. I almost high-fived myself for a job well done. I had made it! Soon, Nicholas Cutter would return, we'd talk, and everything would be as it should.

"Oh, ah." I heard a pain-filled voice say.

Looking over at the man who had been asleep for a while, he was awake, holding his head. A drop of blood ran down his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he flinched and had a look of surprise on his face.

"Weren't... Weren't you the girl who fell on me?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Amelia - Amy for short."

"Well Amy, why did you fall from the ceiling and break into the ARC?"

"Is that what this place is called?" I smirked, what a coincidence.

"Yes. I'm Connor. Connor Temple."

"Well Connor, I wish we had met a different way."

"Yeah, you and me both. Again, why did you fall on me on the first place?"

"I needed to talk to Nicholas Cutter... The field leader." I added.

"Why would you need to talk to Cutter?"

"I'd rather not say until I talk to him."

Connor raised an eyebrow but shook his head and put his head back down, facing it towards me.

"Sooo. What exactly is this place for?"

"You don't know?"

"All I know is that Nicholas Cutter works here."

"You could just call him Cutter, you know."

"Once I talk to him, I'll be calling him something else." I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"...she wanted to see me?" I heard a familiar Irish accent flood the room as Nicholas Cutter walked in.

"Finally!" I shouted.

"Ah... You must be the young lady who broke in and tackled young Connor here to talk to me." Cutter smiled at me. "Connor, you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a good knock to the head." Connor replied.

"Uh..." Now that I was actually seeing him, I was at a loss for words.

"So... Let's talk." He walked over and sat on the edge of my cot.

I started at the beginning. "Well... My name is Amelia, but I prefer Amy. I'm 11 years old, and I just recently ran away from my orphanage. I was given up as a child." Searching Cutter's face for a few seconds in case some flicker of recognition came across his face.

"Anyway, When I turned 9, I decided that I should get away from the orphanage and find a family on my own." I continued. "I've been on the run for 2 years now." Cutter was listening intently.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Cutter broke in. "But I feel as if I know you."

I smiled. "I think you might have known my mother, I've been told I look like her. I decided to come for answers."

"Really? Who's you mother? Perhaps I have met her." Cutter said.

I bit my lip. "You should know her."

Cutter just had a curious look, as though trying to place my appearance.

"A little while ago, I found the names of both my parents." Time for the truth. "My mother's name was..." I took a deep breath. "Her name was Helen... Helen Cutter." Gasps were heard.

"My name is Amelia Rose Cutter." I looked directly at Cutter. "And you are my father."

* * *

So? Dramatic ending? I think it is a good first chapter, hmm? I would very very much wuv you guys if ya maybe... REVIEW! Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter in ARC: Amelia Rose Cutter!


	2. Chapter 2: AN

**Up for adoption. I know. I suck. BUt I have a bunch of other projects going on and high school! I will... however help the person who adopts my story. I will edit and review before it hits the website through DocX.**


End file.
